


The Elisiyan system

by Golddude22



Series: Worlds [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Colonization, Exploration, Solar System, constant war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: A system colonized by humans, at war with one of the native species.
Series: Worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525742
Kudos: 1





	The Elisiyan system

**Author's Note:**

> World size is relative to earth.

**Overview**

The Elisiya system lies on the outer edges of the galaxy, discovered by 1235th expedition fleet in 9th expansion phase it was colonised soon after by millions of people trying to escape the overcrowded core worlds.

The system has 14 planets in total and the inner 9 were quickly settled, soon becoming the hub system for that sector.

The outer 5 worlds were already inhabited by a species of insect like creatures that seemed intelligent but had not responded to any of their attempts at communication so they were left in peace.

**System Overview**

**Sun:** Yellow Giant

 **Planets:** 14

 **Moons:** 70+

 **Asteroid Belts:** 2

 **Indigenous species:** The Swarm, Numerous lower lifeforms

 **Sun Name:** Elisiya

**Worlds: World Size: Moons:**

  1. Haden's Hell 0.9 none
  2. Alphaton 1.0 none
  3. Costner's World 1.5 none
  4. Elisiya's Garden 1.8 3 
  5. Elisiyan Prime 2.7 25
  6. Novaous 12.6 14
  7. Trinities Bane 9.8 5
  8. Bastion 0.8 7
  9. Nova's Paradise 0.9 none
  10. Swarm's Hive 1.3 none
  11. Swarm's Nest 1.5 6
  12. Swarm's World 1.0 1
  13. Swarm's Pride 2.9 2
  14. Swarm's Sanctuary 7.8 12



**Belt Names:**

  1. Inner belt(5-6) The Iron Ring
  2. Outer belt(9-10) Swarm's Gate



**World Information:**

  1. Haden's Hell is the innermost world of the Elisiyan system, a mostly molten due to it's proximity to it's sun, it is none the less home to numerous mining colonies and outposts as it's very rich in resources.
  2. Alphaton, the second world from the sun, is a barren world rich in easily exploitable resources and home to hundreds of vast factories that run night and day to provide Elisiyans with the goods and equipment they need to survive.
  3. Named for a mythical mariner of legend, Costner's world is a water world with very little landmass. Home to thousands of species of marine life, many of which are farmed by giant floating harvesters, the world provides much of the food required by the systems inhabitants.
  4. Elisiya's Garden is the primary agriculture world of the system, it's immense farms producing billions of tonnes of food each month to feed the ever growing population.
  5. Elisiyan Prime is the capital of the Elisiyan system.Home to almost a trillion people, the world has 25 moons and is considered one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy. The Elisiyan council governs from the capital city, Promethia, while on it's ninth moon, Nova's Jewel, at the headquarters of the guild of science, the brightest minds in the system seek to advance their peoples lives through technology.
  6. The Iron Ring is an asteroid belt lying between Elisiyan Prime and Novaous, heavily fortified with thousands of defence and battle stations, it is the main line of defence for the majority of human controlled space. Also in the belt are numerous Naval shipyards and Mining stations.
  7. Novaous is a gas giant and the main source of fuel for the Elisiyan system.
  8. Trinities Bane is a gas giant and the seventh planet in the Elisiyan system. Used primarily to provide fuel, it got it's name when the cargo ship Trinity suffered engine failure in orbit and was sucked into it's gravity well with the loss of all hands.
  9. Bastion is the human's primary military world in the system and home to the navies largest shipyards, the world and it's moons are used to house and train the billions of personal needed to keep the system safe.
  10. Nova's Paradise is a beautiful forest world where some of the greatest natural wonders ever discovered and is also the site of an ancient alien city, unfortunately all human life was wiped out in the first battle of the swarm war.
  11. Swarm's gate is the swarm's equivalent of the Iron Ring with thousands of defence stations and asteroid fortress's.
  12. Swarm's Hive is suspected to be one of the swarm's primary breeding worlds and where they manufacture the majority of their weapons of war.
  13. Swarm's Nest is suspected to be a primary breeding world for the swarm.
  14. Swarm's World _-Redacted-_
  15. Swarm's pride is where the swarm's greatest architectural constructs are.
  16. Swarm's Sanctuary is believed to the swarm's most heavily defended position and the rumoured location of the Swarm Queen. 



**History**

Almost one hundred years after colonization, the leaders of Elisiyan decided to attempt to establish communication with the creatures they had dubbed the Swarm. So, soon after the 100th anniversary celebrations and to much fanfare, 5 exploration vessels were dispatched, one to each of the Swarm's worlds.

After several days of what seemed like progress all contact with the teams was lost.

A few days later Nova's Paradise was attacked by a massive fleet of Swarm cruisers and troop ships, resulting in the death or capture of all 13 million inhabitants.

Their next target was Bastion, the Elisiyans, despite being relatively peaceful people, still maintained a sizeable defence force, the majority of which was stationed at Bastion.

And they were ready for them.

The battle raged for six weeks, but, finally, the Swarm were repelled.

Soon after the Militarisation bill was created and approved by the Elisiyan Council, establishing the Iron ring, sector fleets and authorizing the creation of a massive army. Each world was to have an entire battlefleet of 1000 capital ships defending it on top of the sector fleets, with 12 legions of 1 million soldiers each permanently stationed on world, while no less than 14 battlefleets were assigned to Elisiyan Prime and it's garrison was raised from 10 million to 1 billion.

All aspects of the military were vastly expanded, with entire cities being devoted to producing military personal.

The guild of warfare was established and given unlimited resources to develop and expand their military capabilities.

While massive shipyards were constructed to rapidly expand the navy.

Within 3 years the defence force had expanded from 389 capital ships and about 20 million active personal, to 38 full battlefleets and over 49 billion military personal.

So began the Swarm war which has lasted for over two centuries, with no end in sight as neither side can gain an advantage.

**Unit organisation**

Navy

The navy is divided into two parts. Fighter Command and Battlefleet Command.

Battlefleet Command comprises of the cruisers, capital ships and battlestations of the following classes.

  * Battleships
  * Carriers
  * Cruisers
  * Dreadnoughts
  * Destroyers
  * Escorts
  * Transports
  * Main Battlestations
  * Guardian stations
  * Observation stations



While Fighter command contains the Fighters, Bombers and Gunships stationed on Carriers, Battlestations and ground bases.

The navy is organised into Battlefleets, each of which is lead by a grand Admiral and is comprised of 10 battle groups, which contain 100 capital ships lead by an Admiral.

  * 1 Flag Battleship and 11 mainline battleships
  * 28 Carriers with fighter, bomber and gunship compliments
  * 4 Dreadnoughts
  * 36 Cruisers
  * 20 Destroyers
  * And varying numbers of Escort ships 



Army

The army is divided into two main branches. The Naval Marines and The Regular Army

The Naval marines are made up of regiments of 6000 soldiers each, although they are usually broken up into companies of 300 to serve as security against boarders on capital ships or to conduct their own boarding actions. Some regiments are specifically assigned to carriers and gunship squadrons as specialist boarding troops, with whole regiments deploying en mass to attack hard targets.

The Regular army has the following sub branches.

  * Regular Infantry
  * Commandos
  * Specialist Regiments
  * Armoured Regiments
  * Engineers
  * Artillery Regiments
  * Medical Corps
  * Army Intelligence 



A standard Legion is comprised of 4 Battle groups containing roughly 250,000 soldiers.

  * Each Battle group is comprised of 6 to 8 Infantry divisions of 24,000 soldiers, which contains 4 regiments with 6000 soldiers each, each regiment is broken up into 20 companies of 300 and each company contains 10 platoons with 3 squads each
  * 1 commando regiment
  * 5 to 7 Specialist regiments depending on the assignment
  * 4 armoured regiments containing 200 tanks and support units each
  * 1 Engineers regiment
  * 1 Artillery regiment
  * A medical Corps
  * And one unit of Army Intelligence



**Notable Units**

  * 499th Naval marine regiment. Known for their daring, almost suicidal boarding actions against Swarm ships before destroying them from the inside.
  * Howling wolves fighter squadron. They became famous during the 12th invasion of Bastion when their squadron single-handedly destroyed 7 Swarm landing ships, turning the tide of the battle.
  * Nova's Revenge, Cruiser. The crew were post humorously honoured, when, during the second battle of Swarms Gate, they rammed her into a Swarm super Dreadnought, causing a catastrophic engine failure which destroyed it and allowed the survivors from their fleet to escape.



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Feel free to use this system in your own stories or create a story using events in this one if you want too. : )


End file.
